


With You

by orphan_account



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Light Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vic and Kellin have some time alone.





	With You

Vic turns around, facing the wall as his fingers move to the hem of his shirt, pulling up at the thin fabric. Tossing it off to the corner, he turns and starts walking into the bathroom connected to the bedroom, popping his head in and grinning

"Hey, you ever going to finish up in there or am I resigned to dragging you to bed?" he asks, smirking. Kellin just rolls his eyes in the mirror, looking at his reflection, toothbrush jammed in his mouth still. He leans down, pulling it away and spits the frothy foam out of his mouth, rinsing it out with some water from the sink. He keeps it running the rinse his toothbrush, and to rinse out the sink, as he turns his head to grin at Vic.

"Mmm, maybe I should just camp out in here. Ooh, or take another shower while I'm at it," he says teasingly. Vic rolls his eyes, stepping in and wrapping his arms around Kellin's tiny waist, leaning and pressing up against his bod, mouth pressed up to his neck. He leans in, kissing the joint where shoulders meets neck, and vice versa, licking the spot gently.

"Viiiiiicccc," he whines quietly, biting down just a little, before his mouth moves up to the Hispanic man's ear. "Come on. Stop being an ass," he says, almost pouting, causing Kellin to burst out in an almost giggling laughter. He sets aside his tooth brush, taking his sweet time to tidy everything up along the bathroom. He turns in Vic's embrace, facing him now as he beams.

"An ass? Love knowing what you think of me, baby," he laughs, letting Vic know he's teasing him as he leans in, pressing his lips to the other man's, letting his eyes drift close after a moment. He lets out a surprised groan as Vic's tongue forces it's way into his mouth, both mouths all-too minty fresh from just being brushed thoroughly, and his tongue being just as rough as always. He only deepens the kiss further, causing Kellin to moan into his mouth, eagerly responding. Vic's hands start to slide up Kellin's back slowly, fingers lightly gliding up and down, taking in every bit of his back, enjoying the feel of his skin. Slowly, Vic finally pulls back, both pairs of lips tinged a bit red, both men not wanting to have stopped, leaving Kellin whimpering softly as Vic not only pulls back, but stays away. He pouts a bit as well, as Vic leans in, but not to his mouth, lips pressed up into his ear.

"Kellin," he whispers, voice slightly hoarse. "Come on, let's go to bed." He murmurs this, punctuating the word 'bed' with a soft thrust of his hips towards his lover, pressing his growing arousal into the skinnier man's body. Moaning softly once more, he gladly complies, nodding as Vic begins dragging him gently out of the bathroom and back towards the bed, kicking Kellin's old pair of Toms out of the way, practically tripping on them, flicking the bathroom light off on the way out.

Finally hitting the bed, Vic sits down, dragging his boyfriend into his lap, letting Kellin straddle him, knees up on the bed on either side of him, building arousal pressing into each other. Kellin moans again, just a little bit louder this time.

"You're always so loud," Vic whispers, grinning warmly. His hand moves up to slide his fingers through Kellin's hair, placing a soft, tender kiss to his lips, pulling away moments later. "This," he whispers, licking over Kellin's throat softly, earning him another moan slipping out Kellin's mouth, "is how we got caught by the guys," he smirks a bit, lifting his head back up, eyes meeting eyes. "Yeah. Getting caught in the bus with my hands down your pants. That was a really fond memory," he whispers, evidently teasing him, but also, clearly being sincere as well. He kiss him softly once more, before pulling back a bit, standing back up and helping his lover to his feet.

Kellin just stands there, smiling sweetly as Vic leans in, slowly undoing the belt on Kellin's loose pants, pulling the buckle away from the rest of it. His hands press in, lightly unbuttoning the pants, bringing the zipper down slowly, eyes matching Kellin's as he deliberately brushes his hand across his hard-on, teasing him. He pull the pants down, letting them drop the rest of the way on their own as he stands back up straight, removing his own pants.

Kellin crawls into the bed, pulling the blankets back from under the pillows, pulling them out and bringing them down the bed. He slips underneath the comforter, lying down as Vic moves around the bed, sliding in next to him. Kellin brings up the blanket, tucking the both of them in a bit, reaching over and snapping off the bedroom lamp, leaving both in darkness, wearing only their boxers. Vic slides an arm around Kellin's waist, pulling him into his body, curling up- body to body. His fingers slip under the waist band, the two's lips meeting in the darkness, kissing each other quietly, enjoying the moment they have together.

The both of them were equally glad their joint tour wasn't started for another week and a half, giving them both a little time with each other, away from prying eyes, away from the amused stares of their bands, away from the scrutiny of fans and press, just able to be with one another at last. It was moments like this they both cherished, just being able to sleep together, not having to have a rushed interlude of locking their lips together, tongues clashing and hands in each other's boxers, desperately trying to bring the both of them off in a confined space in a short amount of time.

It was moments like this they appreciated and took in all they could get from it because they were few and far between. Kellin loved working on their song, because times when they worked all day together, they, again, got to spend every night with the other, lips and tongues and hands no longer rushed, taking their sweet time to explore the other's body.

"Love you," Kellin whispers quietly as the kiss finally came to a close, both of them needing air, however gentle the kiss may have been, both were far too caught up in it to bother trying to draw in a breath of air. Vic only smiles in return, placing a small flurry of kisses to the side of his lover's face, a last, tender kiss placed to his forehead, lips pausing there briefly.

"I love you too," he says at last, closing his eyes after his words had been spoken, hands sliding up and down Kellin's back again slowly, fingers trailing up and down as the two merely lie there in one another presence, body's almost flush up against each other.

"I miss you," Kellin confesses quietly, biting his lip as Vic's hands brush over his body. His eyes are closed, not opening to even try looking at Vic's.

"Miss me? I'm right here, princess," he whispers, a bit amused, but keeping his tone level, not wanting to sound like he's teasing Kellin.

"I know, I know you're right here. I've got you right here," he mumbles, tugging his body up into the other's, almost clinging on. "I just mean... I miss you. We never get to be together anymore. You're always so sweet when we're just... like this. It doesn't have to be about sex and every time we're on tour, some rushed kisses and a few hand jobs is what we can pull off the nights we're not at a hotel and roomed together. And I miss you."

"But you have me right now, baby," he whispers, lips pressing up to Kellin's face. "We don't have to do anything, you know. It isn't all about the sex. You know that," he murmurs, completely understanding what Kellin's trying to get at. The paler man relaxes a bit more, melting in Vic's arms as the two just lie there, silently, for a while, starting to drift off a little.

"You're skin's so soft," one whispered into the darkness quietly a few minutes into the silence, the other kissing his lover's lips in reply, leaving the two of them under the warm blankets, holding onto each other, doing nothing more than gentle teasing and tender affection as the night progressed.


End file.
